


Every True Heart's Journey

by Azar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Background Het, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramandu's counsel helps Caspian make peace with the impending end of his journey and the choice that awaits him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every True Heart's Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melsheartsthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/gifts).



> Set during The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Sort of a blend of book- and movieverses.

The footsteps of a star are sure and silent, even when that star has fallen. So Caspian did not hear Ramandu's approach so much as sense it by virtue of the nearly imperceptible brightening of the already bright daylight here so close to the edge of the world.

Honour made him turn, if reluctantly, to face the star, tearing his eyes away from the magnificent table with its four sleeping lords and endless bounty of food.

Ramandu's eyes, ancient and knowing, studied him. "There was another you hoped to find here, was there not?" he asked wisely.

Caspian shook his head. "No, Sir. That hope died many leagues ago." His eyes drifted unbidden to Edmund, Lucy and Eustace. "Look at them," he confessed quietly. "So nearly so unchanged from when I saw them last, while I..." He shook his head. "No, to hope was foolish."

"Hope is never foolish, King of Narnia," Ramandu said in a voice that was both a rebuke and a promise. 

"Still, I feel I ought to crave your forgiveness." When Ramandu looked at him without understanding he added, "And that of your daughter."

The star laughed, a sound filled with all the music of the heavens. "If the heart had been made to love only once, how much more sorrow would there be in the world? Continue your quest, Lord of Cair Paravel," Ramandu advised sagely. "If you sail beyond the end of the world, you may find your queen there. If you return, you may find another. But remember this: all who love Narnia will be reunited one day in Aslan's Country. For that fair land, of which this is but one of many dreams, is the ending of every true heart's journey, no matter from whence it was begun. And no love born of this world will not be perfected there."

As though he too had eaten of the fire-berries, Caspian felt his heart grow lighter, younger than it had been in years. Beyond him, the men were beginning to gather once again, the choice made whether or not to continue on this last leg of their eastward journey. It was time to go.

Caspian clasped both the Star's hands in his own. "Thank you, Sir. You have done my spirit much good by your generosity and wisdom."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be ironic or cruel in light of Susan's fate in TLB, but rather hopeful that, like Lewis himself once said, Susan's story just isn't over yet so there's still time for the ending to change. :-)


End file.
